darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Telirion Sin'sel Sol'Dorya
Lord (Disputed) Telirion Sin'sel Frostrunner, of House Frostrunner. Telirion Frostrunner is a former Ranger of the Quel'thalas turned Blood Knight, currently serving with the Eburi Knight's. Calm, collected, and somewhat arrogant, Telirion has little patience for anyone that would attempt to waste his time. As the current Lord of House Frostrunner, albeit, his claim is disputed, Telirion is attempting to secure a lasting peace between the feuding members of his family. Recently, Telirion has rejoined the Eburi Knight's, after apologizing to Knight-Lord Markus Flashheart concerning his prior abandonment of post. Appearance Telirion has a rather stern, hard-set face. His nose is long, and slender, complimenting a pair of soft, emotional eyes. His jaw is somewhat square, but 'attractively' square. Recently, Telirion's appearance seems to have improved, his hair is now neatly combed, and slicked back, his goatee is neatly trimmed, and most of the bruises upon his face seem to have faded. His face has returned to it's previous, pale colouring, and the former marks that surrounded his eyes seem to have dissipated. *'Public/Dinner Clothing:' Telirion wears an elegant, and heavily embellished suit whilst within the public eye, or indeed, when he is attending a specific event. Various pieces of jewelry adorn the suit, and several, stunningly stitched 'F's are spread around, mostly on the lapels, and collar line. *'Training/Hunting Clothing:' This simple, and somewhat surprisingly decaying suit of leather armor has seen better days, and seems to be covered in various rips, tears, and muds marks. Whilst it offers somewhat moderate protection, it does seem to be in need of a total overhaul. (More to come). Weaponry Telirion seems to have several personal favored weapon's these days, and is rarely seen without at least one of them strapped to his back, or side. Ranging from an ornately jeweled, and stunningly sleek longsword to a rather simple, and battered ranseur, Telirion's small collection seems to be one of the few areas that he actively pursues an interest in. Currently in the possession of Telirion Frostrunner, Sin'Thelar is a family heirloom dating back to the founding of Quel'Thalas. Ancient, and worn, Sin'Thelar has seen countless battles over the centuries in the hands of it's makers. First wielded by Soldanos Frostrunner, Sin'Thelar holds a great amount of significance to House Frostrunner. If it were to be lost, the results would be nothing short of devastating. Background Telirion Sin’sel Frostrunner, or simply, ‘Tel’, was brought up by his father, Lord Falathir Frostrunner, to be a gentlemen, and indeed one day, lord of House Frostrunner. This concept, however, was one that Telirion did not agree with in the slightest. Whilst his father described him as ambitious, and a bachelor to the other noble houses and families, Telirion would act quite the opposite. Unruly, and simply put, disgustingly offensive during his younger years, Telirion rarely pursued anything worthwhile, apart from his fencing sessions, and occasionally, if any caught his eye, women. Telirion’s father, however, was not impressed with this behavior, and began an aggressive campaign over the space of a decade to discipline, and tame his rather unruly son. This caused a rift to form between the two of them, and a mutual hatred for what the other stood for. Despite Telirion’s protests, this effort worked, for the most part, turning him from an unruly, and obscene youth, into a pleasant, and intelligent young man. Telirion, for the most part, was fairly irritated at this, and still refused to follow in his father’s example and find a noble-born woman to marry. After years, and years of increasing pressure from his father, Telirion left his long-time home, and ran off to join the Farstrider’s. Whilst his father was outraged at his choice, Telirion’s mother, Lady Cecilia Frostrunner continued to support him, and encourage him to be who he wanted to be. Disaster struck, however, when Prince Arthas Menethil arrived at the gates of Quel’Thalas at the head of an enormous Scourge army, attempting to locate the Sunwell, so that he could resurrect Kel’Thuzad. Called to arms to aid in the defense of Quel’Thalas, Telirion watched in horror as his people, and his homeland were almost completely destroyed. In a fit of brief insanity, Telirion returned to Frostrunner Mansion, his family home, and set it alight in an attempt to protect both family documents, and wealth, from the ever advancing Scourge. Telirion returned to his posting as a Farstrider, after the invasion, though he would not remain here for long. Telirion was arrested, and charged with assault, though the exact details of this are still unknown. Luckily, there was little evidence to prove that Telirion had committed such an act, and he was honorably discharged from the Farstriders. Telirion almost completely vanished after this act, his House, his name, and family fading into almost completely obscurity. Several months prior to the re-opening of the Dark Portal, and the acceptance of the now dubbed ‘Blood Elves’ into the Horde, Telirion re-appeared into the world, as ‘Knight Telirion Frostrunner’, of the Blood Knights. Since his recent re-appearance, Telirion’s life has been in a constant state of flux. From locating missing family members, serving briefly with the Phoenix Guard, and losing (and eventually gaining an old flame of his), fiancée, plenty of interesting, and arguably, bizarre things have occurred to Tel, and if things continue on the way they are, many more shall follow… Personality Telirion's attitude to others is more than often highly cynical, and at times, entirely blunt and insulting, especially those whom he dislikes. He walks with pride, often turning his nose up at anyone, or anything that he has a particularly dislike for. These qualities, however, are merely a facade to push any who might attempt to become involved with him away. Privately, Telirion is compassionate, and caring, often capable of somewhat selfless acts. Whilst he attempts to hide this personality from the public view, he is currently confronted with the dilemma of continuing on as he does, or simply turning his entire life upside down for the sake of opinion. IC Information (Trivia) Did you know... * He's the cousin of Hallieta Dawnblade? * He served with the Farstriders for years, throughout the Third War, before finally being thrown out? * He recently lost his mother, Lady Cecelia Frostrunner? * He assumed control of House Frostrunner in the absence of his Father? Whom has been missing for over half-a-century? * He's currently achieved the rank of 'Knight' in the Blood Knights? * He's currently engaged to Maerion Dawnstrike? And is due to be a father in nine months time? OOC Information *'Level:' 41 *'Spec:' Retribution *'Average DPS:' Unknown *'Guild:' Eburi Knight's Ello' all, my name is Joseph Scase, I'm a fifteen year old year eleven student suffering from Asperger Syndrome, a autism spectrum disorder. I'm a generally kind person, but I do have occasional cruel streak's. I'm a devout agnostic, and a roleplayer. I've been around on the server since it was first started back in '06 under various different persona's. At the time, I currently love my main persona's, Gerevon and Telirion. I enjoy dungeon's, but hate getting random /w's from people requesting aid, normally like "hai r u a tank" sort of stuff, if you /w me like "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind Healing/DPS'ing a instance?" I'm more likely to accept. All around, I'm willing to help out if you ask politely enough, and I'm almost always up for a spot of RP. See y'all in-game. Links Tales of an Unlikely Couple Maerion Dawnstrike Category:Characters Category:Characters